heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beryl the Peril
Beryl the Peril (or simply Beryl) is a fictional character created by David Law, the creator of Dennis the Menace, for issue 1 of The Topper comic (dated 7 February 1953) published by DC Thomson & Co. Limited. Like Dennis, she had black and red apparel, and devilishly tormented her parents and other members of her community. Despite not having quite as many appearances as other DC Thomson characters such as Dennis the Menace or Desperate Dan, Beryl is still considered one of the classic characters which define the popularity of British comics. Publication history Creation and concept Beryl the Peril first appeared in the first issue of The Topper in 1953. She was created to be a female equivalent to The Beano's Dennis the Menace. Davey Law, her artist and creator, drew inspiration from his daughter, who would often pull faces during her tantrums."I was the inspiration for Beryl the Peril, reveals gran," Daily Record (July 21, 2008). The strips were similar in concept to the Dennis the Menace ones in that she would cause chaos through menacing her neighbours, parents and school teachers. In 1958, Beryl was chosen as one of the few of D.C. Thomson's characters to earn an annual all to herself, consisting solely from reprints in past years. Retirement of Law and rise in popularity When Law retired in 1970 her strip was taken over by Bob McGrathThe Topper, issues 922, 923 and 929 and later John Dallas. Her costume changed at some point in the mid-1980s from her red top underneath a black dress to a blue and white striped jumper underneath a red dress. In 1986 she became The Topper's front page star, replacing Tricky Dicky. Her dog Pearl was also introduced shortly before that time, although before that she had a pet turkey called Gobbler. In 1986 Robert Nixon took over, a cartoonist who followed in the steps of noted cartoonist Ken Reid, and her overall look became smoother and fuller. She also appeared far less like Dennis the Menace and seemed far more individual as a character. She remained with the comic when The Topper merged with The Beezer in 1990. Move to The Dandy The Beezer and Topper was canceled in 1993, and Beryl joined The Dandy comic. To mark celebration with her joining the comic, Beryl shared the spotlight with Desperate Dan on the front cover of the 1998 Dandy Annual. Karl Dixon's Revamp In 1999, the strip was taken over by Ollie Fliptrik artist Karl Dixon as Nixon had to go into semi-retirement due to health problems. A year or two later, Beryl was revamped. She reverted to her black and red clothes and her hairstyle became much more like that of Dennis the Menace - but her pigtails remained. She regained many of her Dennis influenced traits as well such as the famous "behind the nose" grin and constant scowl. Beryl also attended Dennis the Menace's 50th birthday party, although she was a latecomer so she didn't actually participate in any of the party games or fights prior. Beryl disappeared for a while after the October 2004 Dandy relaunch. Bar one appearance in December that year, she returned from issue 3302, dated 12 March 2005. As revealed in The Dandy dated 3 March 2006, Steve Bright had taken over Beryl as artist and she had now reverted to how she was drawn by David Law, and had gone through another costume change - a baggy green and red T-shirt with baggy black jeans and trainers. However, she disappeared when The Dandy was relaunched in August 2007. She later re-appeared for four issues, but as reprints from the Nixon era. Pass the Peril In 2010, The Dandy was relaunched, dropping the "Xtreme" from its title and focusing far more on comics. Despite not immediately returning as a strip, Beryl made several cameo appearances in the revamped Dandy. In a segment entitled "What's in Cheryl's hair," a menacing-looking girl with pigtails is seen peeking out. This was labelled Beryl Cole and so is therefore not deemed an official appearance. However, she did make a return digitally via the social networking site Facebook. She was involved in an artist event called "Pass the Peril" in which four different artists were to draw four different strips based on the character and the website. The first was drawn by Steve Beckett and saw Beryl informing her father that her adventures would now continue via Facebook in which she, very much in character, smashed her father's face with a book.Beckett, Steven. "Pass the Peril" online comic strip, The Dandy on Facebook (May 19, 2011). The second, drawn by Andy Fanton, shows Beryl mocking how it is fine to "write on a Wall" on Facebook but is considered deviant in real life, revealing that she has been tagging all over Dandy town.Fanton, Andy. "Beryl the Peril" online strip, The Dandy on Facebook (May 24, 2011). The third was illustrated by Nik Holmes and consisted of Beryl contacting old friends through Facebook and featured cameos of past Dandy and Topper characters such as Tricky Dicky, Mickey the Monkey and Smasher.Holmes, Nik. "Beryl the Peril" online comic strip, The Dandy on Facebook (May 27, 2011). The final strip was drawn by Nigel Auchterlounie and finished with Beryl deciding to un-Like her father on Facebook. This causes a chain effect in which other famous characters from The Dandy - including Korky the Cat, Desperate Dan and Bananaman - also unfriend her father, much to his dismay.Auchterlounie, Nigel. "Beryl the Peril" online comic strip, The Dandy on Facebook. (June 2, 2011). Beryl made her first appearance in the revamped Dandy comic in a Justin Beaver strip. She, alongside Minnie the Minx and Toots, appeared in the comics title card chasing after Justin. She made yet another appearance in a "Harry and his Hippo" strip, drawn by Andy Fanton. In this strip, she is enjoying the Dandy swimming pool alongside other famous past Dandy characters. Pass the Peril returned to Facebook mid-2011, this time focusing on Beryl attempting to maker her own film. Also, the character returned in the 2012 Dandy Annual, once again drawn by Karl Dixon. Beryl returned to the main Dandy in February 2012 as reprints from the mid-80s from The Topper. In mid-2012, Beryl came out of reprints and new strips were printed in the comic for 12 weeks by Steve Bright. Later in 2012, Beryl returned once more but this time back in reprints by Steve Bright. Beryl also appeared in the 75th anniversary special of The Dandy, coming in at No. 8 by Nigel Parkinson in the style of Steve Bright. Personality traits Although Beryl is often perceived as a troublemaker similar to Dennis the Menace and Minnie the Minx, her personality changed several times. In the David Law strips, she is quite mischievous but also fun-loving and rather clumsy, whereas she became a more malicious character after John Dallas took over. However, after Robert Nixon took over, she became a much less menacing character, while the stories in the Karl Dixon era largely focused on the relationship between Beryl and her Dad. In the Karl Dixon stories, she shows little respect to her father, often referring to him as 'Beak-Boy' due to his abnormally large nose. See also *Dennis the Menace (UK) *''The Topper'' *''The Dandy'' *Minnie the Minx References Category:British comic strips Category:DC Thomson Comics strips Category:Comics characters Category:Dandy strips Category:Comic strips started in the 1950s Category:Comics characters introduced in 1953 Category:Child characters in comics